Plot Twist
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: XXXXXXXXXXXXSPOILERS CONTAINED FOR 'THE DEATH CURE'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Get ready for a plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

_"___Do it before I become one of them!"__

_"___I…"__

_"___KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please."__

__With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger….__

**xXxXx**

A woman with sleek black hair and a white lab coat watched the camera. Her eyes widened after she heard the deafening _BANG _of the gun, blinked rapidly then turned to the men and women dressed identically to her.

"That was not supposed to happen! Get him out of the there!" she screamed, half panicked and half frustrated.

People were bustling around now, preparing to rescue the boy who lay on the ground, nearly swimming in a pool of his own blood.

"Hang in there, Alex," she whispered quietly to camera. "You can make it." She watched the remaining Gladers and Brenda run off. "We'll bring your friend back, I promise."

**xXxXx**

"He'll make it, but it's most likely he won't be able to use his left side anymore," a deep voice said from somewhere in the dark abyss. "The bullet was also found to eat away the rest of the Flare." There was a small pause before the voice said incredulously, "He's cured.

He flinched – which only made the pain throughout his body worse – as he heard snapping of fingers in his right ear, then his left.

"Newton, can you hear me?" a softer voice asked.

_How did they know his name?_

His eyes opened to meet bright lights directly above him. Feeling the flat surface below him, he realized he was on a metal table. Squinting, he tried to make out the people standing over him. He tried raising his arm to shield his eyes, but he couldn't quite bring his arm all the way up.

"Incredible... I guess the bullet didn't damage as much as we thought," the deep voice said. "We should've shot all the boys."

"Ha ha, very funny, Jack" the soft voice said sarcastically.

Newt's eyes were still adjusting to the blinding light, but now he could make out the shape of a woman standing to his right. She stepped closer to Newt.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked him gently

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt asked, his temper rising.

"I am Liana, and that is my cousin Jack." She motioned to the man standing to the left of the table. "We're part of Wicked. We're the doctors that saved your life".

Newt's heart beat fast against his chest. "But... Thomas... h-he was supposed to kill me! I'm dangerous!" Newt exclaimed. Suddenly he felt like running away from these people. To spare them from himself.

"You were dangerous, until he shot you. He's pretty good with a gun, don't cha think?" Jack asked him playfully.

Liana jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and Newt looked at the man with rage in his eyes. Liana turned back at Newt.

"Newt, that bullet... It destroyed the Flare," Liana told him slowly.

Newt gave her a confused look, mixed with fear and anger. "But... but I could only get a cure in the Safe Haven." Newt stated.

Liana laughed. It was a sweet, gentle laugh. "You actually should thank your friend Thomas. If he hadn't shot you and let you kill him, you'd be one of those Cranks by now."

Newt's eyes widened. "But where are my friends now?" he asked, trying to control the shaking of his voice.

"They made it to the Safe Haven" Liana replied. "You can call him if you want. We issued them all cellphones."

Jack tossed a phone to Newt. To Newt's surprise, the phone didn't hurt him when it hit his leg. Liana helped Newt power on the strange looking phone.

"But I don't know his number," Newt said to the WICKED employees.

"Already in the phone. All you have to do is press his name in the contacts," Jack said a bit impatiently.

With some minor difficulty, Newt opened the contacts and scrolled until he saw Thomas' name. His thumb hovered above his name, wondering if all this was a trick. A clever ruse.

He pressed Thomas' name. He pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear. It started to ring.

After a few heartbeats, the ringing stopped and the phone clicked.

"Hello?" came Thomas's voice. He sounded broken. Tears welled up in Newt's eyes.

"Tommy," Newt whispered longingly into the phone. There was a silence on the other side.

"Who is this?" Thomas asked shakily.

Newt smiled.

"The name's Newt, Greenie."


	2. Chapter 2:An Old Friend

**Hey guys! I decided to make a chapter two. Your reviews really convinced me (plus a private message with someone helped me too). I hope you enjoy. I'm still working on it and get ready for a chapter three!**

**xXxXx**

The dark haired girl lifted her ear away from the door. She could hear sobbing coming from the hallway outside the room she was confined to. Her knees felt wobbly. The hospital clothing she had on her made her feel light and lifted. She fell away from the door and leaned on the adjacent metal wall. It felt cool on her back, and she sighed, welcoming it. But her mind felt like something was missing. A big part of it was gone.

Emptiness. A dark void that Thomas' thoughts used to fill. WICKED... They were the culprits. They took away her ability. Her only ability that she worshiped like a dog. They removed her most intimate way to talk with Thomas.

Teresa pushed herself away from the metal wall and back towards the only exit in the room. Even though she'd already tried, she wiggled the door knob. This time it unlatched. Cautiously, she stuck her head out in the long, dimly lit hallway. The sobbing had ceased.

Wearing only a pair of spandex shorts and a hospital gown, Teresa stepped into the freezing and seemingly never-ending corridor. She was drawing a blank on what she was doing here, but her mind replayed the last thing she remembered.

Colliding with Tom, the stone ceiling crashing down. Air crushed from her lungs like a vice, choking her, flattening her body. Everything started burning. A searing hot pain as persistent as a heartbeat. Dizziness... A solid darkness closing in, suffocating her... Desperation to tell Thomas how she felt... How she'd always felt... What they'd once been. What they could be again.

Then nothing.

She had woken up to blinding white lights directly above her. Two people bustled around, administering medicine through an IV that they had later removed before transferring her to a new room.

Now she was was here, in this strange compound in only God knows where.

It wasn't easy though, especially not now. Now that she knew her friend was alive.

_Well, at least a friend in my mind__, _she told herself.

Teresa couldn't forgive herself fore what she had done to the Gladers. She didn't feel like a girl. She felt like a monster. A monster who took in all the anguish it had caused, not showing the grief it carried. A sick monster... A stupid monster.

The door to her room she'd just left slammed shut, the noise echoing through the hallway. Teresa's head snapped back towards the sound, her eyes resting on a few numbers and a small silver plaque.

_516._

_Deedee/Teresa_

_The Betrayer_

An involuntary shiver that had nothing to do with her bare feet on the icy floor coursed through her body.

Oh, how she hated being called _The Betrayer_. She was inexplicably drawn to the metal plate that bore her name. Her finger traced the engraving, then with a heavy sigh she slammed her head against the door, a dull thud resounding in the hallway. Her body slumped against the door, weak with the exhaustion of the past few days.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally there was no way she could rise. Not, at least, after recollecting herself first. But that didn't stop her mind from thinking in overdrive.

_Were the Gladers okay?_

_Were they cured?_

_If so, when would she see them?_

_Were they in the same metal compound as she was?_

Some WICKED employees had given her a phone and briefly taught her how to use it. They'd given her the opportunity to call Thomas...

But she denied it.

She didn't want to alarm him. Thomas... He just needed time away from her.

Anyway, Thomas would have to make sure Minho didn't do something stupid every day. Teresa snickered at the thought, a break in her melancholy state. Minho had always been hot tempered, boneheaded, and just outright strange. But he had the guts of a proper leader. Even though Thomas was meant to be the true leader, Minho made a good one.

Before Teresa could continue answering her own questions, muffled footsteps interrupted her thoughts. A slight figure's shadow appeared on the hallway wall. Teresa tried the door to her room, but it was locked. She was trapped her in the hallway. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. Her temples throbbed as the shadow grew closer.

She had nothing, absolutely nothing, to fear. She was in a safe place. No one would want to kill her... Right? Teresa's body shook, and a little voice in the back of her head was saying, _They aren't wearing any shoes._ A seemingly random thought in the midst of this inevitable and frightening confrontation. Teresa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain in her head.

The soft padding of footsteps were closer. Then something in her mind tickled, something about those footsteps... The heavier fall of one foot. Almost like the person had a limp...

Then they stopped. Nothing happened. No scream, no gasp, notthing. Just silence. Teresa opened her eyes slowly, more afraid of being right than wrong. And how right she was...

It was Newt.

**xXxXx**

Newt stood calmly in Teresa's doorway. The clothing on his body lay loosely. His eyes weren't surprised and his hands were tightened into fists. He didn't look one bit angry,he looked nervous. Teresa stood up and walked in front of Newt. She scanned for the sign of a Crank. Of course this could be a trick, it could be another trial. But if Newt was a Crank, he showed no signs. Newt gave her a look of understanding, which made her break. She hugged him, holding him tight. She hadn't seen any of the Gladers for a while, so seeing one now, standing in front of her, made her heart break. He didn't hug her back, but Teresa didn't expect him to. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks and her body shook again. Teresa felt like she had been standing there for minutes, clutching onto Newt until she felt a hand on her back. She pulled away and looked up at Newt. His eyes were teary.

"Don't cry," he told her simply, which made her cry more, but only this time, they were from happiness.

Teresa had gotten dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She walked outside her room and walked down the hallway. Teresa stood in front of two double doors. They had glass panels and outside, it was beautiful. It was a bright green and was speckled with flowers. She had no idea how WICKED pulled it off. She pushed open the double doors and stepped outside. She breathed in the sweet smell of the fresh air. It seemed to relax her a bit. She sat on a bench and waited. Teresa and Newt agreed to meet each other outside, where no one could hear them. It was going to be a more like 'what's up with you' kinda talk. It didn't feel right to her but she had to hear Newt and Thomas's conversation on the phone. Maybe Newt even knew what WICKED was planning to do with them. Maybe he would say that WICKED was going to let them free to see their friends. She missed them so much.

It felt like hours until Newt finally arrived. He made a quick apology, saying that an employee didn't make anything out very clear. Teresa didn't blame him, she had gotten lost the first day too. Newt and Teresa sat together, she could tell he felt uncomfortable sitting next to her for he kept giving her awkward glances.

_That's the joy of being me_, she told herself.

Before she could start a conversation, Newt asked, "When did you get here?"

Teresa was hesitant. She didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know when she got here. It seemed like she had been beneath the ceiling for one moment and woke up the next in a bed.

"I... I don't know. I guess maybe a week or so ago?" Teresa said.

Newt only nodded simply. Teresa hesitated again. It just didn't feel right sitting next to Newt. He experienced her betrayal to them. He had every right to hate her guts, but he sat with her now, maybe having second thoughts.

"What did Thomas say?" Teresa asked him. She hoped she didn't sound rude.

Newt looked at her and sighed. "Tommy told me a lot, but it was kinda hard. I wasn't feeling so good right then at the moment. Guess I was bloody tired, plus I had a headache..." Newt trailed off.

Teresa looked away.

"But, he sounded okay. Tommy sounded happy, too. Probably because he was. I heard Minho... We exchanged a small conversation." Newt snickered. "He was complaining about something. I think it was about his phone."

Teresa felt an urge to ask about Minho, and she didn't stop herself. "What did Minho say?" Teresa asked.

"He said, and I quote, "This shuck phone is a good for nothing shucking piece of klunk! It doesn't work at all! Plus, no WiFi! I shucking hate this shuck phone!" Newt chuckled a bit.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Minho to me."

Newt continued to talk about the conversation and Teresa listened patiently. Teresa's heart was broken when she heard that Thomas and Brenda were together. When Newt said that, his grin had faded away. Teresa guessed he knew it was hard for her, for he asked her if he should continue. Teresa gave a sharp nod, holding back her tears.

She shouldn't have been surprised about that little bit of news. She knew that Tom would move on without her. She just decided to do the best she could as a friend. And that was to support him all the way. Teresa hadn't even noticed that Newt wasn't talking anymore. When she finally did, she glanced at him. He was staring at the double doors. Teresa saw two WICKED employees talking. She tried to grasp onto what they were saying.

"Number 49 is stirring. I'm glad he escaped the power of the knife," one said.

"Yet we don't know how the others will react. Remember, we still have many patients. We will lose some," said the other.

"But we saved another. We may be high in technology, but it's amazing that we saved another. Can't we celebrate once?" said the first one.

Teresa knew that voice.

"Jack…" Newt whispered. Newt knew one, too.

"And Trixie," Teresa grumbled.

Trixie was one of the people who greeted her when she woke. She was not a chick you wanted to deal with. She could easily argue with you on anything. Heck, Teresa couldn't leave her bed until she ate because of Trixie. Newt gave Teresa a questioning look, and she returned it. The employees had walked away from each other, both seemed highly irritated with the other.

_Thank God that's over. They were giving me a headache__, _Teresa groaned in her mind.

"What do you think they meant?" Newt asked her.

Teresa raised her eyebrow trying to tell Newt she had no idea, but he obviously didn't get it.

"I don't know. Anyone you know get killed with a knife?"

Teresa immediately regretted saying that. As her brain processed, she knew who number 49 was. Newt beat her to saying the name though.

_"__Chuck."_


	3. Chapter 3:The Trial?

Newt stood up quickly. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts. "Chuck..Chuck's alive", he whispered. He looked down at Teresa. She was grinning. "We gotta find him. We haven't seen him for while",Teresa said. "Ya",Newt responded. Teresa stood up. "He was number 49,we have to find that door number",Teresa said. Newt just nodded. Teresa walked toward the double doors. Newt followed behind. She opened the doors and they walked in. Thanks to the air conditioner,cold air greeted them. Chills went along Newt's arms and legs. They continued to walk forward. They started seeing doors numbered in the fifties. "_Fifty-eight,fifty-seven,fifty-six"_,Newt counted in his head. He continued to count down. "Fourty-nine",Teresa said. They stood in front of a door. They read the words in gold. It was arranged like Teresa's and Newt's door. But it was different too.

_Chuck/'The Trial'_

He groaned,he smelled the sticky,gooey blood. It was gushing on him,his friend Thomas looked down on him. Everything was blurry,it was turning. "Chuck!",Thomas yelled. Then everything went black. He woke up to a soft feeling on his back. The feeling of the blood gone. There was no pain and the dizziness was gone. He lifted his hand onto his chest,well he tried to anyway but something was holding it back. It was a small,gentle hand. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Teresa holding his hand. "Hey Chuck",Teresa said. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Teresa?",Chuck asked quietly. Teresa nodded and smiled. "Are we dead?",Chuck asked her. Teresa gave a small chuckle. "No...but we used to",Teresa told him. "_Used to?"_,Chuck thought in his head. "We all used to",said a familiar voice. Chuck looked to the other side. There stood Newt. He was leaning on the wall,smiling. "Newt!",Chuck yelled a bit. "Hey Chucky",Newt said to him. Chuck felt so happy,like he was going to pop. The best thing yet,no maze! But where had it gone? Did they escape? "Where's Thomas?",Chuck asked. Teresa hung her head,but Newt just shook his. "Safe Haven. He had the Flare",Newt said. "The Flare? What's that?",Chuck asked him. "Don't need to shuck worry about it. You never had it",Newt told him. "Did you guys?",Chuck asked them. They both nodded their heads. "Tell me about it then",Chuck said. Teresa looked at Newt. "What are you guys waiting for? You said I didn't have it",Chuck said. "Its hard to explain,Chucky",Newt said. "I don't care",Chuck said. "Ok then..",Newt said.

Chuck sat amazed and horrified. The Flare was messed up! It had turned a ton of people crazy! That's crazy! "So...how come you two don't have it?",Chuck asked, confused. "Thomas shot me in the head",Newt said. Chuck gasped. "Don't worry...I asked for it. Literally",Newt said,he looked kinda depressed. "If Tommy didn't shoot me,I'd be a full gone Crank by now",Newt tried to joke. "Me...I'm immune. But I died by saving Tom from a crashing ceiling", Teresa told Chuck. "But you two are alive now...and so am I! How'd that happen?", Chuck asked. "Don't know how they bloody did it...but they did. I only get some headaches once in a while",Newt told him. "And my back is kinda sore", Teresa said. Chuck started feeling heartburn. He grabbed his chest and groaned. He heard Teresa stand up and heard Newt limp over. "I'm fine. Just heartburn",Chuck gasped. "It seems like we all got some kind of weird system. Since the ceiling came crashing down on my back,it feels really sore",Teresa said. "That's why have bloody headaches..from the bullet. And that's why Chucky here has heartburn. Knife to the chest",Newt agreed. Chuck nodded and he sat up in bed. "So where are we now?",Chuck asked. "Its a WICKED hospital",said a familiar voice. They looked at the door. All their faces brightened up.

"_Alby!"_


	4. Chapter 4:Ratman's News

Alby smiled at them. He didn't care if it was one was a girl and another a kid,he was just happy to see them. It had been months since they had seen each other. Ever since that Griever got him,it just was weird. He woke up in the hospital without really anybody else. He was alone,but then today,while walking down the hallway he heard voices coming from room '49'. And look who was in it. "Alby..how bloody long have you been here?",Newt asked him. Alby just shook his head. "Don't know,couple months I think",Alby told him. "Well its good to see you",Teresa said. There was a grin on her face. Alby didn't return it. "Where have you guys been?",Alby asked them. He wanted answers from somebody but the WICKED employees never answered. "We went through a desert",Teresa pointed at Newt then at herself. "Chucky here got a knife to the chest",Newt said. Alby's eyes widened. "WICKED really goes too far sometimes",Alby said,angrily. Newt shook his head. "It wasn't WICKED",Newt said. "Well,it kinda was. They were controlling him",Teresa stated. "Does it look like I bloody care right now?", Newt somewhat snapped at Teresa. Teresa was silenced and didn't know what to say. "It was Gally that threw the knife",Newt told Alby. Alby balled up his fists. "That traitor!", Alby hissed. "He was being controlled by WICKED",Teresa said,standing up. "Oh what? Did someone have a little thing for Gally?",Alby asked sorta like a threat. Teresa shook her head and sat down. Chuck and Teresa started exchanging a few words to each other under their breath. Newt told Alby about the Scorch Trials and how he wasn't exactly immune to the Flare. "I still don't get it. If you weren't infected..how did you die?",Alby asked Newt. "Tommy shot me in my head",Newt said. "Oh don't tell me he's a traitor too!",Alby grunted. "No..no. I asked him to shoot me",Newt looked at the ground. "Why?",Alby asked. Newt sighed. "Don't really remember what was going on in my mind right then. Just can't remember. I felt like I was under some trance or somethin'. My head didn't feel right. Guess I needed to get rid of the pain",Newt said. Alby simply nodded and looked at Teresa. Their eyes met and their stare held. "How'd you die?", Alby asked. "Save Thomas from a crashing ceiling",Teresa told him. "Simple enough", Alby thought. Before they said anything else there was a clapping in the doorway. He heard a growl emerge from Newt's throat. Alby turned around to see a man in a white suit. Just everything white and with hair combed neatly and most likely over a bald spot. "Ratman",Newt sneered. "Hello,Alex",the 'Ratman' replied.

Newt had never grown such hate for someone before. The hatred inside him felt like black ooze. It was cold and it was dark. "Leave us alone!",Newt growled. "Oh Alex. Stop messing around. We don't have time for this",Ratman replied. "Don't call me Alex", Newt told him. "Why? Don't you like your real name?",Ratman smirked. Newt didn't know how to respond. He did like his real name because it was his,but he liked Newt a lot too. Alby walked up to him. "What do you want from us?!",Alby brought up a fist to his face. Ratman didn't flinch. "We have chosen you to complete another trial",Ratman said. A groan escaped from both Teresa's and Newt's throats. "What's a trial",Chuck asked from his bed. "A trial is like a test,Chuck",Ratman replied. "I wasn't asking you", Chuck muttered under his breath. "We need you and a few more to go into this trial", Ratman continued. "What if we don't want to?",Newt asked. "Did I say you ever had a choice?",Ratman asked. Newt sneered a bit at Ratman. "What are you making us do this time",Teresa asked him,groaning. "Oh its simple,you need to travel a long distance if you want to see your friends again",Ratman grinned. Alby's eyes narrowed. "Where are we",Alby asked. "Well...we're in a hospital",Ratman smirked. Alby growled. "No where are we in the world. What country and continent",Alby asked. "We are in Afghanistan in Asia",the Ratman answered. "You devilish swine!",Newt yelled at him. "How in the name of god are we going to get to Mexico?!",Teresa stood up from her chair. Ratman shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry you'll have help and you'll have about two to three months to get there",Ratman said with a bigger smile. Newt hated this guy so much he just couldn't keep it in any longer. Newt grabbed the Ratman's shoulders and shoved him into the wall. "We are not your little experiments,Ratman!", Newt yelled at him. "I told you a while ago,my name is Janson",Janson returned. "I don't give a bloody crap! You can't make us go through this anymore!",Newt yelled at him. Ratman shoved Newt off,making the teenage boy stumble a bit. "I never said that we would make anything bad happen to you. It'll be perfectly easy",Ratman told him. "Ya and we'll be fine",Newt said. "And then we'll finally be free to do whatever",Teresa said sarcastically. Ratman sneered. "Hey look you two,you got the stupid grin off his face", Alby chuckled. "I'll have you know you're doing something very important and I even have someone to prove it",Ratman grinned again. At the cue someone came in wearing a hood. "We don't need this right now,Ratman",Alby said. Then the person took off the hood. They all gasped but then they growled,even Teresa. It was a boy and he was looking at the ground. Newt hissed a bit.

_"GALLY!"_


	5. Chapter 5:Packing Up

Teresa watched Gally. Even though she had stuck up for him,Gally had always made her uncomfortable. Especially since his eyes weren't the same. They could show anger and nervousness. It wasn't like the Gally she knew back in Denver. This was Gally hating on Thomas Gally. It just didn't seem right. She shook a bit feeling unsafe as it is. What was also was really making her nervous was Newt's temper. He had to be immune now,right? Or would he be catching the Flare all over again? Would he die again? And would he never come back this time? She was snapped back to reality at Newt's,Alby's,and Gally's yells. She saw Chuck staring at the teenagers. He could hear the cursing that came out of their mouths and saw the way they balled up their fists. She shook her head. She couldn't get into the fight,Newt or Alby would tell her to back off, plus she didn't want to make it any worse. It seemed like the fight had gone on for minutes and all Janson-'Ratman'-did was grin. Teresa had had enough. She picked up something from the medical table. It was round but not that hard. It would just stun someone. Hopefully. She threw it across the room and it hit Gally straight in the forehead. The fight stopped and Gally glared at her. "Alright kids,get back to your rooms. Take anything you like and get packed. We'll be dropping you off later",Janson said with a smile. Teresa now hated this man. Teresa stood up. "I ain't bloody leaving!", Newt said to Janson. Another outburst which made Teresa nervous. "Yes you are", Janson said. A couple of thumps were heard out in the hallway and men with black suits filled the room. They pointed Launchers at the boys and girl. "Not those bloody things again",Newt groaned. Alby sneered but kept his distance. Gally left the room first not seeming to care. What was wrong with him? Soon two guards started pushing Teresa out. She stopped in front of Newt and looked him up and down. He only gave a quick nod before she started walking again. Teresa was shoved into her room and she heard the door lock behind her. Might as well pack.

Janson walked in front of Gally. "Good act back there,Jack. We really need to get this trial up and running",Janson said. Gally twisted a watch on his wrist and his picture shimmered until Jack took his place. "Hey,I was born to act. Well,that's what I thought. So when exactly are we going again?",Jack asked. "Early morning. I have something planned",Janson grinned. Jack hated when the guy smiled. It gave him the shivers.

Newt slammed his fists into the door,screaming to let him out. It did him no good, his throat had started feeling scratchy and his voice cracked. Newt walked away from the door and slumped on the bed. His head was protesting with pain. Ever since getting into Chuck's room,he had the headache. He had seen Teresa giving him odd looks,he knew that she was worrying about him. He hated the fact that he didn't know if he was immune or not. It made him feel worthless. He wanted so badly to give up and end it all,there was plenty of stuff in the room. He could easily hand himself or stab himself,but he just couldn't give up. He needed to help his friends,no matter what the cost. He got up and looked around the room. He found a drawer and opened it. It had neat clothes in it and Newt brought it all out. He didn't know what he might need but he definitely knew that WICKED threw weird and strange things at them all the time. Everything and anything was needed, even maybe worthless clothes. Newt took a armful of clothes and dumped them on his bed. He looked around again. He saw scissors. They were silver and they seemed to call him. Newt walked over and grabbed them. He took a red shirt and wrapped it around the scissors. He stuffed the shirt to the bottom of the clothes. Newt sat on the bed and stared out the window. The trees swayed a bit. It lured his mind to thinking about the Flare. Was he immune? Or was he going to go through it all again? Newt sighed. He heard the door knob jiggle and someone opened the door. Newt looked over to see Ratman. The Ratman held a duffel bag. The bag was camouflage and had stitches in it. The Ratman threw it at him. Newt caught it up and looked at Ratman confused. "Get packed. You'll be leaving soon",Ratman said. Newt continued to stare. "Don't need to be scared,Alex. Not many of you are predicted to die. Actually only one will die. That good?",Ratman asked. Newt just nodded his head,his brain was still processing the words. "Good",Ratman nodded. He left and closed the door behind him. Newt's brain had finally processed and Newt's palms became sweaty. Only one? Who would it be?

Would it be him?


	6. Chapter 6:The Berg

Jack had taken off his cloak and told the patients to rest. They did have a long day ahead of them. Even Jack did. He met Janson in a small chair room. "So you are just going to take them out of bed and put them in the plane?",Jack asked. "Yes",Janson replied. "They have legs you know",Jack said. "What's the fun in that?",Janson asked. "Well we wouldn't have to carry their lazy butts into the Berg",Jack snapped. Janson stood up and got into Jack's face. "Watch it boy. You owe me for not putting you in that maze",Janson sneered. Jack only narrowed eyes. Janson backed up. "Now,you'll be bringing in Alex and Teresa",Janson started. "And Trixie will get Chuck and Alby. I know",Jack finished. "That's a good boy,now shoo",Janson told him. Jack stood up and walked away. He really sometimes hated his father.

Trixie walked into the little boy's room. She felt bad that they were putting him back into danger. He was only fourteen,he shouldn't be experiencing this. But she didn't deny orders,it was live or die for her,Jack,Liana,and Matthew. They would be in the safe haven or dead if it weren't for Janson. If he hadn't convinced most of WICKED not to send them. Matthew meant the world to Trixie,he reminded her of Chuck. Then Liana and Jack,the twins,were always fighting. But yet they were kind to each other. That was a good thing,Trixie supposed. Trixie walked up by the bed. The sleeping boy's breath was steady and she watched his chest rise and fall. She wasn't strong enough to carry the young boy,but she could definitely use technology to do the job for her. She crouched down beside the bed,flipping a panel open from the side. Bright buttons gleamed into her eyes,making them squint. She pressed a few buttons and the bed lifted up. It floated away and into the hallway. Trixie walked out and saw that Matthew had already gotten Alby for her. He smiled and she returned it with a wink. Jack was already walking away. Trixie sighed. He always tried to get things done in a hurry which lead to disaster. Trixie and Matthew followed after Jack with Alby and Chuck.

Alby woke up in a different room with a roaring in his ears. He opened his eyes to see a dull darkness surrounding him. He sat up and looked around. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He saw three other beds,all had bodies laying asleep on them. Alby slipped off the bed. He noticed Newt's blond hair in the bed closest to his. Alby walked over and shook him. Newt woke up and sat up,sleepily. "Huh? Wha-? Alby? What the bloody hell?",Newt stammered. Alby hushed him and looked around. "Any idea where we are?",Alby asked Newt. "No bloody idea",Newt said. He stood up beside Alby. "Hear that roaring don't cha? Or am I going crazy?",Alby asked. He saw Newt nod his head. They heard a groan. "Where are we?",came a groggy voice. Alby looked back to see Teresa sitting against the wall. "Don't know,but I don't like this one bit",Alby told her. Then Chuck woke up and asked the same thing,getting a little explained answer. "They must be taking us to the next trial. Did everyone pack useful stuff?",Teresa asked them. Newt and Chuck nodded. "I did but I have no idea where the hell it is",Alby grunted. "You don't have to be so rude. We're all in the same position here",Teresa snapped. Alby choose to ignore her. Newt crouched on the ground and reached under the bed. He pulled out a duffel bag that was most likely camo because it was different shades in the dark. "I got mine",Newt said,standing up. The other three teens did the same thing to find their bags under the beds too. "I didn't have much other than clothes and a shard of glass",Chuck said. "Same with the clothes but I got some food. I've been hiding away food from Trixie for a few days",Teresa said. "I got clothes too,and a first aid kit",Alby said. The three of them looked at Newt. He seemed uneasy and out of place. "What'd you get?",Alby asked him. "I got clothes,and something sharp",Newt said. "Like to explain?",Alby asked. Before Newt could reply the room gave a lurch down and they all fell to the floor. A door opened streaming in light. A teenage boy stood there. "Jack?", Newt asked. "You need to get off the Berg",Jack said. Tears were streaming down his face. "What happened? Can't the pilot fly?",Teresa asked. "The pilot's dead",Jack said. "Who's the pilot?",Chuck asked. "My sister",Jack returned.

The four teenages got up. The followed Jack out and saw Trixie and another boy setting up some backpacks. They all had their bags they originally packed with them. Trixie told them to put on the backpacks and jump out. Chuck shook with fear. Teresa reassured him everything was alright,but he didn't believe her. He followed Teresa towards the door and watched as Alby jumped out first. Chuck looked back as Newt helped the other three. Teresa looked at Chuck. "Are you alright?",she asked. "I'm not jumping out",Chuck said. He was terrified. "I'll help you...take my hand",Teresa reached out a hand. Chuck grabbed it and felt Teresa pull herself and him out of the Berg.

Newt saw Trixie and her little brother jump out. He tried to get Jack to listen to him. "Get out,I'll follow ya",Jack said to him. Newt sighed heavily and watched him run off. Newt ran out of the door and jumped. He fell down and heard the parachute release. Newt looked up at the Berg. He waited for Jack to jump out. All of a sudden,the Berg exploded causing Newt to fly forward. "Jack!",Newt screamed. He looked around. He didn't see any one of his friends.

_They had all disappeared.._


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Back Together

Teresa still felt Chuck's hand placed in hers. She could see him too,but where was Newt and Alby? Did the explosion sway them apart? She felt Chuck pull her hand a bit. She looked at him.

"How are we gonna land this thing?" Chuck asked.

Teresa looked down. They were almost to the ground. Twenty feet is what she estimated.

"Guess we'll figure out. Alby should be down there; he jumped out before us," Teresa told him. She wasn't sure about herself anymore.

"Maybe Trixie and Matthew, too," Chuck said.

"Yeah but she-" Teresa started. "How do you know the other boy's name?"

"I heard Trixie call him Matthew so..."Chuck trailed off.

Their feet hit the ground and a jolt of pain went up Teresa's legs. She heard herself wince and Chuck whimper a bit. The parachute fell upon them making everything white. Their bags were still clamped in their hands. Teresa let go of her duffel bag and started pushing the parachute off. She didn't realize how sore her arms were until now. She grunted with effort and finally pushed off the white sheet.

Teresa looked around. She was surprised with her surroundings. It was sorta green and had trees. The air was fresh and a small stream flowed by. Why wasn't this place like a desert, too?

__You were in Central America,Teresa! Can't you realize that? You were told that only some places were like the Scorch. You have a brain for a reason,__Teresa lectured herself.

Chuck grasped onto her arm and pulled her up, back into reality.

"We gotta find Newt and Alby," Teresa told him.

"And Trixie and Matthew," Chuck finished.

Teresa only nodded. She wanted to worry about Chuck, Alby, and Newt right now, not some WICKED employees. All of a sudden, she heard a shot of something and a stinging in her ear. She raised her hand to her ear and felt gooey liquid. Teresa felt it trickle down her ear and neck.

It was blood.

Teresa looked back to see a boy holding a bow and arrow at them. He wore a brown shawl that had patches and stitches. The boy's eyes showed nothing but anger. The arrow was pointed at Teresa. From the looks of it, he was aiming at her chest. Gruesome, yet smart.

Teresa heard Chuck gasp, "Ben!"

**xXxXx**

Alby grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and climbed up it. Maybe he'd see his friends from the top. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He reached the top and pushed the leaves aside, getting whacked back in the face a couple times. When he reached the top, all he saw was green, but then... buildings in the distance. Alby squinted his eyes to see better, but it didn't help.

"Watch out!" came a voice.

Alby was pummeled in the back by someone and pushed the ground. Alby fell on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him.

"What... are... you?! An... overgrown bird?" Alby panted out.

"No more like two people with two parachutes," said a voice sarcastically.

"Oh no," Alby whispered.

He sat up and looked back to see Trixie and another boy caught in the tree. The strings held fast and didn't look like they'd give up. Alby noticed the boy was unconscious.

"He's afraid of heights," Trixie said.

"That explains a lot," Alby said.

He stood up and looked around. He saw some rocks glinting in the sunlight. He ran over to the them and started digging around.

"Umm, hello! Some help over here!" Trixie's voice came.

"Hold on a shuck minute!" Alby snapped.

He found a rock that was somewhat sharp, stood up, and ran back over. He put the rock in his mouth, gagging at the taste. It tasted like rotten flesh, if he had to guess what it actually tasted like. He climbed up the trunk and reached the branch where the two teens hung. He climbed out on the branch and grabbed the first string. He took the rock out of his mouth and starting sawing at the string. Nothing happened, it didn't even look damaged.

"Dammit," Alby cursed.

"Need help?" a female voice came.

A thwack was heard near the side of the branch. Alby looked at the side and saw a knife. He looked around to see who threw it, but they were really good at hiding.

"Uh... Thanks," Alby said, half embarrassed about talking to no one.

He grabbed the knife and started cutting. The string split apart and Alby worked on the others. Soon he freed both the teens. They sat on the forest floor, silent.

"So, where's the others?" Matthew asked.

The boy had finally woke up, and Trixie introduced her little brother.

"Don't got a shuck clue. Think that explosion blew us apart," Alby said, shaking his head a bit. "What happened back there? Ya know, to the pilot?" Alby asked Trixie.

He was confused as hell right now. _How could someone just die while flying a Berg?_

"Well, Jack and I were laughing and talking to Liana when we heard other Bergs. We looked out the window to see them. They started shooting at us, which was hard for Liana to keep steady. One of the bullets hit her in the chest. It was terrible to watch, but we all got out. Hopefully..." Trixie said.

Alby's eyes flared with anger. "Hopefully? What in the name of shuck is that supposed to me? Are you saying maybe the others didn't make it?!" Alby flared.

Trixie only shook her head. "I don't know. I saw Teresa and Chuck jump out and Newt getting ready to. But I don't know," the girl said shakily.

Alby held the knife in his hand. _Who did it belong to?_

"Hey, can I have my knife back?" a voice came behind Alby.

Alby turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who the klunk are you?" Alby asked.

Trixie and Matthew had stood up, too.

"My name's Rachel. And I'd like my knife back, please."

**xXxXx**

Newt heard a gasp and someone say, "Ben!"

__Chuck? __Newt thought.

He ran forward with the limp in his leg and stood in a small clearing. And for a moment, Newt didn't recognize the boy who aimed the arrow at his friends.

"Ben? What the bloody hell?" Newt asked.

Ben turned around, keeping the arrow aimed at Teresa. "Great, we're all gonna have a shuck reunion, aren't we?" Ben asked. He sounded a bit scared.

"Ben, we aren't going to hurt you," Teresa said.

"Sure! If you're friends with both of these shuck Gladers, then there's no way in this world I am going to trust you," Ben hissed.

Newt was taken aback. Ben was usually calm and responding, not wanting to fulfill death.

"You left me in that Maze for dead!" Ben hollered.

Newt's heart sank. He never liked sending people into the maze. How'd people think he got his limp?

"Ben... We only did that for self defense," Newt explained.

"More like to help a Greenie!" Ben shouted at him.

His focus was off of Teresa and Chuck. Newt saw Teresa take the chance. She lunged at Ben and his bow was knocked out of his hands. Newt scrambled away to grab the bow, an arrow had flung away, too, but Chuck was already after that. Ben pushed the dark haired girl off, flinging her across the clearing.

"You're bloody crazy, Ben! Snap out of it!" Newt said to him. Newt dropped the bow and lunged at Ben.

"You think you can take me? Don't make me laugh! You can't take anyone with that leg," Ben scoffed.

Ben kicked Newt's knee cap which made Newt holler with pain. Ben rolled away from Newt and grabbed his bow. Chuck held the arrows Ben had dropped. Ben looked at Chuck furiously.

"Give me the arrows, Chuck. I promise I won't hurt you," Ben grinned. "Much."

Chuck shook his head which made Ben growl like an animal.

"What the shuck is going on over here?!" came an angered voice.

Ben looked back, his eyes cleared from the craziness.

"Umm, hey... Rachel," Ben stammered.

The wavy, blonde haired girl walked up to Ben and grabbed his shirt.

"Don't let the Flare get into your mind, Ben! You're going crazy and you know it!" the girl – Rachael – told him.

Ben nodded and Rachael let go of his shirt. Teresa walked over to Newt, and she helped him up. Newt grabbed on his knee cap.

"You okay?" Teresa asked him. "Yeah... just a kick to the knee," Newt responded.

"Hey, there you guys are," came another voice. Teresa's eyes looked up and brightened.

"Where've you been, Alby?" Teresa asked. She frowned. "And Trixie," Teresa groaned.

Newt never really understood girls.

**xXxXx**

Rachael stared at the teenagers. "Okay, as I told you. I was from Group B. And you guys were from Group A like Benny here?" Rachael asked.

They all nodded except for the girl who was helping the one who Ben kicked in the leg. His name was Newt. At least, that's what Rachael had grasped onto.

"We were just dumped here," the boy – Alby – snarled.

"Well, we more crashed here than anything," the girl – Trixie – corrected.

"Then where's the plane?" Ben spoke up.

"Exploded," Trixie acknowledged.

"As I said, we were dumped here," Alby said.

"Makes sense... WICKED right?" Rachael asked them.

Alby and Trixie nodded.

"Come on, let's go. The place we live ain't far away. It's an abandoned village, in case you were going to ask," Rachael said.

She saw Newt and Teresa – she thought – get up, with the boy being helped by the girl. He looked like he was annoyed, but grateful at the same time. Ben stood up beside her and the two teens walked ahead of the group, leading them toward the village.

"You think it'll work?" Ben whispered to her.

"It has to," Rachael replied.

__It just had to.__


	8. Chapter 8:The Device

Newt slumped on Teresa's shoulders, the back of his neck growing hot. He felt too close to her. It was... uncomfortable. Newt's knee was on fire and kept having a prickling sensation. His temples throbbed, blocking most quiet sounds from his ears.

"Come on you two. Can't you go a little faster?!" Ben yelled at them.

Before Newt could reply, Teresa yelled, "We're going as fast as we shucking can! So slim it!"

Ben had been hushed, for now. Newt didn't want help anymore, he looked weak and childish. He let go of Teresa, almost tumbling over, but grabbing onto a tree before doing so.

"Why'd you let go?" Teresa asked, putting his arm back around her shoulder.

Newt didn't want to hurt her, even if she had hurt them worse. He decided to lie.

"My bloody left leg fell asleep and I wanted to rub it awake, but I forgot my knee was messed up," Newt lied.

Teresa just nodded and looked forward. Alby stood directly behind Rachel and Ben, keeping his eye on the other teens. Newt guessed that he was trying to be the leader. It was who he was back in the Glade; it would make sense. Trixie walked behind Alby, taking in the beautiful green with awe. The younger boys, Matthew and Chuck, talked on and on about all sorts of things. WICKED, the Flare, the Maze, and Grievers were only some of the subjects they talked about. They seemed eager or maybe nervous about something.

Newt just looked away, taking in the green with awe as well. He hadn't seen much green since the Maze; everywhere else just had very little or none at all. He thought back to the garden in WICKED. How had they been able to make such a beautiful scenery like that? Was it even real?

"We're here!" Rachael called out, hurting Newt's eardrums.

Newt leaned on his left foot to see past the teenagers in front. What lie in front of Newt's eyes was different than anything he ever saw. Being at Denver made him think every city was big and brilliant, but this one was small and young. It looked like it had just recently been built.

"Welcome to Xenos, shuck heads," Ben introduced.

**xXxXx**

Alby stared at the village. This was what he had seen in the distance! The buildings were a dark beige and several markings on them. Some of the markings were just common tree lines, the others were knife carvings clearly. They were carved into looking like mountains, and the sun rising above them.

__Wonder who carved it___, _Alby thought.

He saw Rachael and Ben starting to walk in, and he quickly followed behind, hearing the others follow him. He heard Newt's grunts from behind and fell back to help.

"Why are you turning around?" Trixie asked him.

"I'm gonna help Newt," Alby replied.

Trixie nodded and ran up to catch up with Matthew and Chuck. Teresa and Newt were walking slower than the rest of them, but they made it up to Alby and stopped.

"Teresa, I'll get this shank. You go catch up," Alby commanded her.

Teresa didn't let go.

"Listen, I got this," Teresa replied.

Alby saw Newt roll his eyes.

"Just let me walk," Newt protested.

Alby and Teresa ignored him. Teresa glared into Alby's eyes,trying to make him change his mind. But Alby knew how to face off boys, so a girl would never work.

"Fine,"Teresa muttered.

Alby took Teresa's place and wrapped Newt's arm around him. Teresa walked away, digging her feet into the grass.

"Why are you so friendly with her now?" Alby asked him.

"Long story," Newt said.

Newt was somewhat grunting on each step they took.

"You have plenty of time to tell me," Alby assured him.

There was a grumble from Newt and then an "okay".

"After the maze,we were taken by these people in black suits. They took us into this van and drove us to this nice,little building. They fed us, clothed us, and we slept," Newt started.

"I don't wanna know the whole shuck story Newtie, just why you trust Teresa all of a sudden. I've never liked the girl," Alby interrupted.

Newt looked away. "Well, while we were in the bloody desert,Teresa decided to go betrayer on us so –" Newt was interrupted by Alby.

"Another betrayer?! I'm gonna shucking kill her."

"What the bloody hell?! You didn't let me finish. She said she did it to protect Thomas, but most of us are uncomfortable around her... Especially Minho," Newt concluded.

Alby groaned.

"Can I walk now?" Newt complained.

"No, not until we find out what's wrong with your knee," Alby said sternly.

Newt groaned and muttered, "When I'm better again, I'm gonna kill the shuckface."

Alby grinned.

**xXxXx**

Trixie kept looking in the sky, hoping she'd see Jack.

Jack, Liana, Matthew, and Trixie had grown up together like a family. Though Jack and Liana were Doctor Janson's children, Matthew had never really like them. None of them really liked him, but Liana had tried to convince them he was a good human being with many mistakes. She was never able to.

Trixie wished she had spent more time with Liana before she – Trixie stopped thinking about it and focused on her brother ahead of her. He was tall, making him very gawky, and somewhat handsome. He had a Gregory haircut that was a bronze color, it shone in the sunlight.

Trixie's own hair was a dull black, but her friends said that her olive colored eyes sparkled and shimmered.

The village was silent though some giggles were heard from around them.

"There aren't any Cranks here, right?" Newt asked from behind.

"Nah! Once in a while we see one, but they ain't past the Gone yet," Ben replied.

Trixie never had liked Ben. He had to be her patient for about week, and then he escaped the WICKED quarters. Not like she was worried or anything. The boy could take care of himself. He had fine hands that could build almost anything if they knew the right steps.

Rachel had been Matthew's first patient, yet she didn't approve much of him. What Trixie meant was, you'd want someone younger than you giving you a shot? Trixie agreed with the blonde, but still thought she could've been nicer to her younger brother.

Trixie was snapped back to reality when she felt someone tugging her arm.

"Trix! Trix! Can ya hear me?" Matthew asked, pulling at her arm.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Trixie replied.

"We're goin' this way." Matthew pointed to where Rachel gestured the two.

"Oops, sorry. I was thinking 'bout stuff," she replied.

They followed, Newt and Alby not too far behind. Teresa walked in front of them, clearly looking frustrated and depressed. Trixie wanted to run up to her and ask what her problem was, but she held back, not wanting to usher a war between herself and Teresa.

Ben and Rachael soon stopped in front of a hut door. Rachael jumped up two steps, which creaked from her weight, and knocked twice in a deliberate pattern. The door swung open.

"Come in", a voice called out.

Ben walked in first, followed by Rachael. Teresa was hesitant but soon followed. Chuck and Matthew ran in at the same time, probably not thinking about what was inside.

"Need helping getting up the steps, Newtie?" Alby asked him.

Trixie turned around, only to see the boys going around her.

"I've bloody got it," Newt snapped back.

Newt let go of Alby and hobbled up the two steps at the doorway. When he reached the top he was gasping for air.

"Dumb shank, I could've helped ya!" Alby remarked.

"Yeah, but I got there," Newt grumbled.

Trixie giggled. It seemed like the two always fought, but maybe that was good thing. It would make them closer. She soon realized that the two boys had disappeared inside too. Trixie stepped up and walked inside.

**xXxXx**

Chuck squinted. He couldn't see much; just shadows outlined in shadows. He heard Matthew's heavy breathing beside him.

"Dude, just turn on the freaking lamp! I can't see my hands!" Chuck heard Ben spit out.

A lamp turned on, making Chuck shield his eyes. When he got used to the bright light and put his arms down, he saw a girl.

Her skin was dark and her hair was shaved almost to her scalp. Her lips were full and a dark red.

"Why are there other people here? They follow you or keepin' ya prisoners?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel grunted and said, "How many times do we need to tell you, we are too good of fighters to become imprisoned."

"It could happen," the girl retorted.

"Slim it, Harriet. This isn't about us," Ben snapped at her. "Have some friends who need some medical checking. If they got the Flare, we better know now. And Newt needs some help with the right knee." The girl, Harriet, glared at Ben.

"Now let me ask you this. Were you the one to hurt this so called Newt?" Harriet asked, looking like she might burst.

"I'm over here, I can hear everything you bloody say," Newt spoke up.

"Shut up!" Harriet replied.

"Yeah, it was self defense," Ben stated.

Harriet walked in front of Ben and stuck her finger into his chest.

"You got a nerve going back out there! The Flare speeds up when you're stressed! And there's no way I can slow the thing down!" Harriet spat.

Ben only growled, glaring at Harriet as she removed her finger.

"Okay ,I'll check Newt first, then the rest." Harriet relaxed.

Chuck watched Alby help Newt in front of Harriet.

"I got 'im from here," Harriet told Alby.

Alby helped Newt onto Harriet, and she put Newt in a chair. She crouched down and looked at his right knee. Feeling and poking it, making Newt wince. After minutes of poking and feeling, Harriet stood up and turned to the teenagers.

"His knee is dislocated. I'm gonna have to pop the sucker back in," Harriet told them.

Alby nodded, but Chuck closed his eyes. He was afraid that something bad would happen to Newt. He opened them back up, the intensity too hard for him to defy. Harriet had crouched back down by Newt's leg, putting one hand on the left side of his right knee and the other hand on the right side.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt like hell for ya. But more fun for me," Harriet noted.

"Wait wha–?" Newt started, but Harriet made a small twist and a snap was heard. Newt let out a wail.

"Hurt like hell?" Harriet asked him.

Newt only nodded, clenching onto his knee cap.

"Hey, just be glad it wasn't broken. It would've hurt even more," Harriet told him, standing back up. "Okay, I'll check the rest of ya'll for the Flare," Harriet said. "Who's first?"

No one spoke at first, but after a few heartbeats, Teresa spoke up.

"Me first. But I'm immune, not gonna change a bit."

"Well I'm still gonna check. WICKED could've gotten rid of the ability," Harriet retorted.

Harriet walked away into a dark corner and came back out with a small device. It looked kinda like a phone, but a lot bigger. It was black and had a little flashing red light.

"M'kay, stand there chica," Harriet instructed.

Teresa stood still, and Harriet pressed some buttons. A green glow appeared from the device and scanned Teresa. Teresa was squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth. The device, after three complete scans, beeped twice and shut off.

"You're lucky. You're a Munie," Harriet told Teresa. The brunette girl only sighed with relief and sat on the wall.

"Okay, me next. If there's pain, I want it," Alby said.

Harriet did the same thing to Alby, but he didn't even flinch. Then the device beeped twice, just like Teresa's.

"I'm surprised you're a Munie. You act the most like a Crank in here," Harriet commented. "Besides Ben."

Ben let out a low growl. Alby only rolled his eyes, smirking at Teresa. Then Harriet did the same thing to Chuck and Matthew, the two boys were both immune as well. Then it came down to Newt.

"Don't even bother, I'm not immune. I've been acting shucking crazy," Newt told Harriet.

"Worth a try right?" Harriet asked him. The device scanned Newt, but this time there was four beeps.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alby asked.

"It means your friend here is right," Harriet replied. "He isn't immune. Worse than that, he has the Flare."

Newt muttered, "I shucking hate WICKED."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Aurora Marie Williams for being the beta reader of this story!<strong>


End file.
